undertaleauocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucida S. Serif
Lucida Sans Serif is from UnderHeaven and belongs to tumblr user Exaken Wraithvine About Lucida is the twin sister to Courier P. Serif. Both sisters started their life in an orphanage so little is known about their early history. However, around the age of 10 Lucida and her sister where forced to flee their home when a group of anti-monster "crusaders" attacked and burned down the orphanage. After surviving the attack both sisters where forced to live on the streets for a year due to anti-monster sentiment. While homeless, the sisters where nearly killed by a gang of humans. In a last ditch effort for survival Lucida placed all her hopes on a dying wish to be able to protect her sister and miraculously ascended due to the power of dreams. She fought off the gang, but accidentally killed one of the gang members. Upon realizing her crime Lucida ran away with a dying Courier where she eventually she ran into UnderHeaven Sans and Papyrus (UH!Sans and UH!Papyrus) who where able to nurse Courier back to health. A short time later Lucida was arrested and charged with murder despite the fact that if she had not fought back both sister's would have been killed. Lucida spent 5 years in a "special" monster prison where she was tortured daily and her powers where exploited for scientific research until she was pushed to her absolute limit and stumbled upon the power to revive the dead. Afterwards she was transferred to a military prison and used to revive fallen soldiers at the start of The War of Surface and Sky at the age of 16. For 2 years her power to revive was abused by both humans and angels until she was eventually freed by the Royal Guard. However, immediately following her release, she stumbled upon a plot to kill Courier and the skeleton brothers who adopted her in order to gain control of Lucida's power. Enraged by this Lucida went on a killing spree with her powers that she had been developing over the course of her enslavement. In the process of her massacre Lucida managed to gather the 7 Souls of the 7 Ideal Children of UnderHeaven. However, immediately after absorbing the last child's soul Lucida's original power, which was comprised of dream energy, corrupted into a darker nightmarish force of fear and chaos. She went insane and cast a darker version of her revival power mixed with powers of the 7 souls which ultimately caused the collapse her AU and turned UnderHeaven into an "AU dust vacuum" or what Error likes to call a Black Hole The AU Graveyard Arc The AU-G is where the dust of dead or dying AU's settle after they've been absorbed by the remnants of Underheaven. It is a region of sub-space not accessible by normal teleportation or spacetime rift causing powers means since it lies on a plane of existence that is parallel to the void but acts independently from the The Void. There are 2 known and possibly 4 residents of this region. Lucida currently lives in the AU-G along with Reaper!Sans (More info to be released by Project Dreamweaver) Appearance (Normal Mode) Lucida wears a green military trench-coat with the symbol of The Royal Sky Guard. Additionally, she carried with her a massive toothed scythe the appears to be alive which can be used to fly. Her most notable features are her neon green halo and wings that make her look like an angel. (Chaos Mode) (has only been demonstrated in roleplays) Dark acidic liquid pours from her eye sockets and bother her halo and wings fade to black. It is rumored that her jaw splits in several sections and her teeth become jagged. Additionally, portions of her bones either crumble away in her hands or turn dark grey. Her scythe also appears to be affected by this transformation. The seven souls also become visible and float chaotically around her. Personality (Normal Mode) Short-tempered and stubborn, Lucida isn't afraid to lock horns with anyone or thing that gets in her way. However, in times of crisis she is the calmest and most collect person in the room able to think on her feet and is a natural born leader. (Chaos Mode) Refuses to talk and impossible to reason with. Living beings within a certain distance of this form start to experience panic and intense fear. Abilities Green Fire magic, Levitation, and Flight Dreamweaver - Ability to revive any being regardless of location or cause of death. Can be cast up to twice but has major consequences depending on how much health Lucida has. Nightweaver - Corrupted revival technique that can be used to alter the spiritual and physical body of the revived or to absorb powers from others. Use on the living results in a slow painful death as victim is torn apart molecule by molecule and turned to dust. *Used together with Dreamweaver the two abilities cause a collapse of magic and matter. Weakness Lucida is still bound by normal laws of nature. Example: If she is stabbed she takes damage. Her body is hydrophilic and she will drown if thrown into a body of water.